1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat having a side airbag.
2. Description of Related Art
In a side airbag provided in a seat back of a vehicle seat, a webbing is sewn together with a seat cover at a seam in order to transmit expansion energy of the airbag to the seam of the seat cover effectively to break the seam in a short time and deploy the airbag without delay. A distal end of the webbing on an opposite side of the seam is fixed to a back frame. Therefore, it is necessary to extend the distal end of the webbing to a fixing part of the back frame, and a bracket is used to join the distal end of the webbing and the back frame together. When the webbing is extended and the bracket is used as stated above, there is a problem that a structure of the seat back becomes complex. Meanwhile, a technology for fixing the distal end of the webbing to a tucking structure of the seat cover has been developed (see Japanese Patent No. 4084853 below). According to this technology, it is no longer necessary to extend the distal end of the webbing to the back frame, and, at the same time, the bracket is no longer necessary because the distal end of the webbing is sewn together with the seat cover.